Scarlet Ch1: And So It Begins...
by Shining Darkness
Summary: A boy goes out on a Pokemon Journey and catches a geneticly engineered Pokemon. This lands him in trouble with Team Rocket
1. And So it Begins...

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, why would I be writing fanfics? Dracokarp was created by Murgatroyd of the PoJo Message Board (which, also does not belong to me).  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
Scarlet: Chapter One: And So It Begins…  
  
Michael Maryweather woke up. It took him a few moments to register what was supposed to happen that day, but when he did, he leaped out of bed and got dressed in a big hurry. He ran down the stairs to the kitchen, almost tripping twice. He grabbed a bagel off the counter, and poured some milk into a paper cup and ran out the door. He had a good reason to be excited. Today, he started his Pokémon journey.  
  
There were about ten people at Professor Sumac's lab that morning. The professor opened the door and stepped out. "Good morning future Pokémon masters! The old saying goes, 'A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step'. This is your first step into the world of Pokémon training. A world of dreams and adventures awaits!" After his speech, he led the kids into his lab to some tables. He spoke again, "The last thing that I need is to have you answer this questionnaire so that I can tell you what kind of Pokémon you should start with."  
  
Everyone took the test, and Michael's said that he should get a Flying-type. With the choice of either a Pidgey or a Zubat, he chose Zubat. Professor Sumac handed Michael a Pokédex and two Pokéballs. "Thank you, Professor," Michael said, "I'll be sure to call you when I reach Pallet Town." With that, he left to get the rubber raft that his father gave him. Michael lived on a small island south of Pallet, but north of Cinnabar. He got it out of the garage at his house, and took it to the dock.  
  
He had just inflated it and was about to get in, when a man approached him and asked, "Hey kid, ya wanna buy a fishing pole? This pole's in top shape, and it will help you catch Pokémon. It's only $30."  
  
Michael shoved his hands into his pockets. "I only have $25," he replied.  
  
"That'll do," said the man. He handed the pole to Michael and Michael handed him the money. "Thanks, kid."  
  
Michael stepped into his raft and set off. "Zubat, come out!" he said. The Zubat materialized before him and sat on his shoulder. "What do you think, Zubat? We're on the open sea."  
  
"Bat," Zubat replied.  
  
A few hours passed, and the island town of Port Aurora drifted farther into the distance. Michael said to Zubat, "Why don't we see if that rod is worth the $25 that I paid." Zubat nodded. He cast his line out into the water and waited. After about a half an hour, there was a tug at the line. "Wow, Zubat, a bite!" He reeled in a red fish. "I think that that is a Magikarp, but let's see." Michael fumbled for his Pokédex, but dropped it. It hit the rim of the raft and the batteries popped out and fell into the sea. "Well, we'll just have to wing it. Zubat, give it a Leech Life!" Zubat flew over to its target and bit it, draining its energy. "Now Bite!"  
Zubat lunged at the fish and sunk its teeth into its bony hide. "All right, Zubat, good. Pokéball GO!!!"  
  
The red and white sphere flew at the fish and absorbed it in a glow of red light. It wiggled a few times and then fell silent. "Zubat, fly over there and get that Magikarp before it sinks," Michael said. The bat flew over and plucked the Magikarp's ball out of the water. "Hey Zubat, I can see Pallet Town in the distance, we might get there before sundown."  
  
Elsewhere:  
"Giovanni, sir, we've lost traces of the Dracokarp prototype," said a black clad man to a radio.  
  
"Find it. Or you and your team will be dealt with by ME," came the crackling voice on the other end.  
  
  
__________________________________________  
So, what did you think? I live on feedback. Shiningdarkness1@aol.com  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Okay, here it is, Scarlet Chapter two: Dracokarps and Boulderbadges  
This one is longer than the first one and Michael will get to Pewter City. And when I say it is longer, I mean it. The Idea of turning the tables on a sales person actually works. I almost sold a puppy to a telemarketer. The rest, you'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I still don't own Pokemon! Aren't I lucky? Murgatroyd is still the creator of Dracokarp.  
  
____________________  
  
Scarlet: Chapter Two: Dracokarps and Boulderbadges  
  
Michael Maryweather sat on the shore outside Pallet Town waiting for his raft to deflate. When it finally did deflate, he strapped the rolled up raft to his backpack. It was getting dark, so there weren't many people out, but Zubat was full of energy. Michael walked into the Pokémon Center and set his Pokéballs in a tray and handed it to Nurse Joy. "Please heal my Pokémon. My Magikarp especially. I just caught it, so it is all worn out."  
  
"Don't worry, young man. All your Pokémon will be fine in a little bit. In the meantime, why don't you grab something to eat," Joy replied.  
  
Michael walked away. He had just gotten to the food counter when he realized that he did not have any money left. He looked around for anyone that he could ask for money. The only other person that he saw was a fat man standing in a corner. Michael walked up to him.  
  
The man spoke first, "Hey, how would you like to buy a swell Magikarp for only $500?"  
  
"Actually," Michael replied, "I noticed that you were probably a fisherman, so you could benefit from buying my raft. It will help you to catch deep-sea Magikarp to sell."  
  
The man looked confused. He was the one supposed to be selling stuff. Nevertheless, the prospect of saying that his Magikarp were deep-sea Magikarp was very appealing. "I'll give you $60 for it," he finally said.  
  
"Deal," said Michael as the man forked over the three twenties. Michael was surprised at the amount that his raft fetched him. He walked over to the counter and bought a bowl of teriyaki chicken for $3.  
  
"Young man?" asked Nurse Joy. "I have some news about your Magikarp."  
  
"Is it okay?" asked Michael, now worried.  
  
"It's fine, sort of. It's just a little odd. I can't tell precisely, but maybe your Pokédex can."  
  
"Aaugh! I lost the batteries, I'll be right back!" Michael grabbed his Pokéballs and raced to a Mart.  
  
When he got back to the Pokémon Center, He put his Pokéballs on the counter and said, "Okay, here's my Pokédex."  
"Thanks," said Nurse Joy. Michael thought that she sounded different. He was a bit suspicious because she looked slightly different as well. Then he noticed that the Chansey would not go anywhere near her. That meant something was wrong. He picked up his Pokédex and left, wondering what it was that was so odd.  
  
Elsewhere:  
"This is the last time I'm going to ask you nurse," a man wearing black sneered, "what were the abnormalities with that Magikarp?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know," stuttered the frightened nurse.  
  
A second man in black growled, "She doesn't know. But that kid is going to find out. We must relieve him of that duty."  
  
"Our impostor was unable to obtain the Karp in question," came the voice over the radio.  
  
North of Pallet:  
Michael hiked up a hill south of Viridian City. He could see the lights of the city in the distance. But also in the distance, he could also hear howling. He did not want to have to camp out there among the Houndoom, so he decided it was best to hurry. He picked up his pace, but the howls were getting closer. Michael continued running, but looked behind him to see if the Houndooms were near. He turned back around, but right in front of him was a huge tree. Michael could not stop in time. He collided with it face first.  
  
When Michael came to, he was surrounded by five fierce-looking Houndooms, some with battle scars on their faces. He tried to get up, but the alpha pushed him back down and growled. Michael thought to himself, 'Maybe if I have Zubat create a diversion, I can get away and recall him.'  
  
"Go, Zubat!" yelled Michael, "create a diversion!" Zubat fluttered in front of some of the Houndooms' eyes. The dogs saw this as no more than an annoyance and one of them toasted Zubat with an Ember. Michael recalled Zubat, and tripped on a rock. His other Pokéball fell off of his belt as the Houndoom closed in on him. The Pokéball hit the alpha Houndoom's foot and sent out the Magikarp.  
  
The fish flopped around on the ground. It sensed that the Houndoom was about to attack, and it's mouth started to glow bright white. Suddenly, a huge beam of light shot out of the Magikarp's mouth and struck the largest Houndoom in the face. It howled in pain.  
  
"Hyper Beam?" a dumbfounded Michael asked himself.  
  
The Houndoom, seeing that their leader was down, took off running. "Magikarp, do you know Hyper Beam?" asked Michael.  
  
The fish had its usual blank look on its face. "Karp," it said. Michael recalled his Magikarp and set off to Viridian City.  
  
As Michael walked into Viridian City, he was grateful to see that the Pokémon Center was near. He walked in and asked for a treatment for his Pokémon, then went to a computer. He dialed Professor Sumac's number.  
  
"Hello?" asked the Professor, "Oh, it's you, Michael, where are you?"  
  
"I'm in Viridian City. Sorry I didn't call you back in Pallet, but something was wrong at the Pokémon Center."  
  
"That's OK. So, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. I caught a weird Magikarp. It knows Hyper Beam. I was attacked by Houndooms right before I found out. It took out their leader"  
  
"Michael, listen carefully. You must never let anyone know about that Magikarp. I have been alerted that the Team Rocket organization is creating a new set of genetically engineered Pokémon. The Magikarp is actually a Dracokarp created by Team Rocket. Slip your Pokédex into the slot so that I can update it to recognize some of these. If you can, avoid them, but if you catch one, make sure that Team Rocket never gets it back. I have to go alert Professor Oak, Ivy, and Elm. Call me when you get to Pewter." The screen went black. Michael stepped away from the computer and toward the counter to pick up his Pokémon.  
  
Though it was nighttime, in the downtown region of the city, things were as bright as day, so there was no problem in getting around. He looked for the Viridian Gym. He thought that if he challenged the leader, he could spend the night in one of the extra rooms in the gym.  
  
When he got there, though, there was a man standing near the door. When Michael tried to go in, the man said, "I'm sorry, but ever since the Gym Leader was accused of being the Boss Rocket, the Gym's been shut down. The Kanto League President says that there will be a new leader by the end of next month, but I don't believe it one bit."  
  
"Thanks," replied Michael, "can you tell me where the Mart is?" The man pointed south. "Thanks."  
  
Michael walked into the Mart and purchased a sleeping bag. The Houndoom ripped his old one. It left him with only $5 left. He headed north to Viridian Forest.   
  
Michael woke up in his sleeping bag in the forest. He got up and packed his things. He hiked through the maze of trees, and stopped to have his Pokémon battle the wild bugs that he found, all the while, careful to not reveal Dracokarp's secret identity.  
  
"Hey, you," a voice from behind him called, "You, me, Pokémon battle, now."  
  
Michael turned around to see his old rival, Mark, from Port Aurora. "I accept your challenge," replied Michael. "Zubat, go!"  
  
"Go, Charmander!" The Zubat flew around to avoid the Charmander's bursts of flame.  
  
"Zubat, Bite it, then Leech Life!"  
  
Zubat dove toward the Charmander and bit onto its head and started to suck out some energy. The Charmander shook it off and launched another Ember. It hit Zubat, but it took the hit and sent a Confuse Ray at Charmander. Charmander tried to use Rage, but hit its self and was out cold.  
  
"You were lucky," sneered Mark. "Go Pikachu! Thundershock!"  
  
Pikachu shot bolts of electricity through its opponent's body. Zubat collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Zubat, return! Go 'Karp! You know what to do."  
  
"Magikarp? Are you crazy?"  
  
The Pikachu's cheeks started to spark. Dracokarp's mouth started to glow, but it disguised its Hyper Beam as a Tackle. Pikachu was out.  
  
"What the?" Mark was clearly astonished. "Wow, you must be some trainer," said Mark, but he was really thinking about revenge.  
  
"Thanks," said Michael as he walked to the end of the forest maze.  
  
The Pewter City sky was a brilliant blue, especially compared to the dismal gray of the town. Michael walked into the Pokémon Center and got his Pokémon healed. He decided that it would be best if he got away from the city where people could find out about Dracokarp as soon as possible. He headed over to the Gym.  
  
"Brock's in a battle right now," said the man in front of the door. "Come back later."  
  
Michael walked to an area of grass that he had seen Pokémon in earlier in hopes of catching a new one. He sat on a rock and had Zubat look for Pokémon. Zubat returned five minutes later being chased by a large Raticate.  
  
"Zubat! Bite it and use Confuse Ray!"  
  
Zubat bit the Raticate on it's tender tail, then confused it into hurting its self. The Raticate staggered, and then fell down. Michael threw a Pokéball at it. It wiggled. It wiggled. It wiggled. It popped open and Michael caught the Pokéball. He tried again. It wiggled. It wiggled. It wiggled. This time, the button stopped glowing, and the Raticate was caught.  
  
"All right!" Michael shouted. He held up his Pokéball triumphantly.  
  
After having had his Raticate healed, Michael returned to challenge Brock. He was led into the Gym and told that a strategy that included Grass or Water would be best.  
  
Brock sat in a stone chair at the other end of his Gym. "Two Pokémon each. Let the battle begin," he said coolly.  
  
Brock sent out Geodude, and Michael sent out his Raticate. Raticate bit Geodude with Hyper Fang. It was a devastating blow. The Raticate must have been a very experienced fighter. Geodude got in one Rock Throw before collapsing. Onix was next. It quickly vanquished Raticate with a Tackle.  
  
Michael was not sure what to do. If he called Zubat, he might not win. If he called Dracokarp, someone might find out about it. In the end, Dracokarp was sent out. "Hydro Pump!" Michael shouted.  
  
"Don't you know that Magikarp don't know Hydro Pump?" asked Brock. "Take it out with Tackle."  
  
Dracokarp acted first. A huge pillar of water streamed out of its mouth and hit Onix right on. It too was down.  
  
"I am impressed," congratulated Brock. "I was not ready for the power of your *cough* Magikarp. I admit defeat. The Boulderbadge is yours." He handed Michael the small gray piece of metal and shook his hand. "Good job."  
  
Michael took his Pokémon to get them healed and called Professor Sumac. "Michael, I need to update your Pokédex again. New creatures are popping up left and right. I can't discuss this much. The Rockets are everywhere. Professor Pine will meet you when you reach Vermilion. Bye." Michael never got to say hello.  
  
'Professor Sumac must have been in a hurry,' Michael thought as he headed to Mount Moon. He had to fight a battalion of trainers, Raticate winning most of the battles. He finally entered the cave at the foot of the mountain. Inside, Zubat fluttered overhead, and a man sitting in the shadows. He stood up and approached Michael. Even in the dim light, Michael could see the red 'R' on his shirt.  
  
He spoke. "Hello, Michael."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, kid. I know everything about you and your Dracokarp. You are to meet me here." He handed Michael a card. It was a black card with a red 'R' on it. It had the words 'Cerulean Headquarters: North of Nugget Bridge'. With that, he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Not a chance," said Michael as he shoved the card into his pocket. Suddenly, everything went blacker than it already was, and he could faintly hear Mark's voice saying, "I've always wanted a Raticate."  
  
When he woke up, his Raticate was gone, and he had a huge lump on his head.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Whew, that was longer, now wasn't it? Tell me what you think, feedback is the essence of life.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, never said I did. Murgatroyd created Dracokarp. All other new Pokémon belong to their respective creators on the Pojo board. I think I covered everything.  
  
In this chapter, Michael makes it to Cerulean and will go to see Bill's house. He will also meet up with Team Rocket again. Last chapter, Michael did not catch a Houndoom because they were too powerful. I can't have a kid just barely starting have two extremely powerful Pokémon.  
  
Scarlet: Chapter Three: Red-Letter Moment  
  
'Why would he do that?' Michael wondered as he picked himself up from the ground, rubbing his head. He had been robbed. He could not believe it. It hadn't even been that Rocket that had been there. It had been Mark, his rival. It had been a rather friendly rivalry, not a vicious one. The very idea that Mark would do something like that was inconceivable. He got up and continued walking through the cave.  
  
Michael found Paras and Geodudes all over the cave, but there were no signs of Mark. It was all very frustrating for him. Time passed, and Michael was hoping that he was nearing the end of the cave. He wondered why the Rocket didn't just steal the Dracokarp and leave him there. Maybe he should go check out the thing in Cerulean. Even if he did go to this Team Rocket meeting, what assurance did he have that he would make it outside in one piece?  
  
Michael's thought process was interrupted when a hiker him, and said, "Wow, you are the only one I've seen in here for ages! What do you say to a Pokémon battle? I'll make it worth your while."  
  
"Okay," said Michael. He wanted to get his pride in himself back after his robbery. "How about a one on one match?"  
  
"Sounds good. Go Machop!" The Fighting Pokémon emerged from its Pokéball.  
  
"Zubat! Win this one! Use Bite!"  
  
The bat came out and looked menacingly at its opponent, dove forward, and bit Machop on the arm. It retaliated with a Karate Chop, which connected with Zubat's belly. It toppled backward.  
  
"Machop, use Low Kick!"  
  
"Zubat, confuse it. Then Bite it again!"  
  
Zubat's eyes glowed white and a pulse of swirling light flew at Machop. It staggered backward and shook off its confusion. Machop kicked Zubat, though barely hitting. Zubat lunged and snapped at Machop and chomped on its tail.  
  
"Machop, Leer!"  
  
"Zubat, Wing Attack   
  
Zubat smacked Machop over and over with its wings. Machop Leered at Zubat for about three seconds before falling down, defeated.  
  
"All right, Zubat! Good job!" Michael congratulated.  
  
"Well, when I said that I'd make the battle worth your while, I meant it. This is a Nugget. Some collectors will buy it for up to five thousand dollars." The hiker handed the golden lump to Michael. "I just can't seem to find anyone who'll buy it."  
  
"Thanks. By any chance, could you point me in the direction of the exit to Cerulean?" The man pointed to a ladder that went to a lower level of the cave. "Thanks again, bye."  
  
The rest of the cave was easy going. It was a lot less confusing, as there was not the maze element to it anymore. Michael was able to get through the remainder of the cave without much difficulty.  
  
The morning sun was a welcome sight to Michael. Apparently, he had spent the night wandering in the cave. As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, Michael spotted a sign in the road. He walked over to it and read it aloud. "Cerulean City. That way. Wait, there's something really small here at the bottom. Team Rocket meeting. Nugget Bridge HQ. Bring invite card or you will not be let in or out." Michael started walking again, and it was not a long time until he was into the city itself.  
  
Michael looked at the card that the Team Rocket member had given him. 'Wait, didn't Team Rocket disband again last year? They must have started up again. They'll be disorganized. I could gather information for Professor Sumac.' He decided that that would be what he would do. If he went to the north, he could train, go to see Bill, and check out Team Rocket. First, though, he would try to find someone that would buy his nugget and he would challenge the Gym Leader.  
  
He walked over to the Mart to see if anyone there knew where to sell something of that sort. He asked around to try to find someone, but came up with nothing. He walked over to a counter and stared at the glimmering red and white Pokéballs sitting on the shelves. He wanted so much to have some. If he had had some in Mt. Moon, he could have caught another Pokémon.  
  
The clerk spoke to him. "I hear that you've been asking for someone to buy your nugget. There is a gift shop at the other end of town. They might buy it from you, but I have a niece whose sixteenth birthday is coming up, and I would like to buy it for her. I may not pat as much as the shop would, but then, you would know where it is going. I'll pay four hundred dollars. You could probably fetch a lot more than that elsewhere, but I would really appreciate it if you would sell me it."  
  
"I suppose I'll sell it to you," answered Michael. He passed the nugget to the clerk, and she passed him the money. Michael passed the money back, and asked for two Pokéballs. He left the Mart with a feeling of accomplishment.  
  
The Team Rocket meeting was the next day, so Michael decided to get his Pokémon healed and then face the Gym Leader. While the nurse was healing his Pokémon, Michael called Professor Sumac. "Professor?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Michael?" answered the Professor.  
  
"I'm here in Cerulean City."  
  
"I see. Are you planning to battle for a badge there?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Well, do not use the Dracokarp. Cerulean is near where the Rockets have made their new main headquarters. You are going to have to rely on your other Pokémon. I have to go now. The Union of Pokémon Professors, or TUPP, has been having a lot of meetings lately due to the recent re-banding of Team Rocket."  
  
Upon leaving the Pokémon Center, Michael headed north. He wanted to catch another Pokémon before sundown. He walked up Nugget Bridge and into the grassy area that wild Pokémon like. He wandered around a while, and he found an Abra.   
  
"Zubat, Leech Life!" The bat swooped in on the Abra. The Abra glowed, the disappeared. It had used teleport. That day, Michael found five Abra, and all had teleported away. He decided to give up and to go to Bill's house.  
  
Michael went along the seaside path there were more people on the beaches then he imagined. There was something odd about them, though. It seemed to Michael that it was one of those things that he would not realize for a while and then smack himself for not remembering sooner. He reached the lighthouse in which Bill lived, and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Once again, there was no answer. Then he noticed a note. It read, 'No visitors due to Rocket presence.' Michael walked away, disappointed. He passed the crowded beaches again. This time, he realized what was odd. Everyone there was wearing black. 'This must be some sort of Team Rocket beach party,' Michael thought. Then he decided that if he were going to beat Misty without the help of Dracokarp, he would really need another Pokémon.  
  
Michael searched and searched, but for the better part of six hours, he was unable to find any wild Pokémon. It could have been the time of day, it could have been the weather, it could have been many things, but the fact was, there were not many Pokémon out, and Michael thought that it owed to the Rocket members all over. As Michael was heading to somewhere to camp, he found a small Pokémon that resembled a sheep.  
  
"Mareep," said Michael, after looking in his Pokédex. As an afterthought, he added, "It's an Electric-type, It could help against Misty! Go Zubat! Use Leech Life."  
  
The bat Pokémon emerged from its confinement and circled over its opponent twice before lunging at it. Zubat bit Mareep's side and drained energy. Mareep fought back with Thundershock. The attack hit Zubat and shook it up quite a bit. Zubat bit Mareep again and again until it collapsed. Michael tossed out a Pokéball.  
  
"Pokéball, GO!" The sphere flew to the sheep. It engulfed the Pokémon's shape in intense red light. It wiggled, and it wiggled some more, until finally, the red light stopped glowing and the Mareep was caught. With his new Pokémon, Michael went to the Pokémon Center to see if he could spend the night there.  
  
"I'm sorry, young man, with the recent emergence of Team Rocket, I can't be sure that you aren't one of them sent to rob the center of it's Pokémon after night falls. You'll just have to camp elsewhere," said Nurse Joy said when Michael asked her. She then handed Michael back his fully healed Pokémon and said, "Good bye." Michael set up a camp just to the west of the city and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Michael stood up. Today, he would challenge Misty for a Cascadebadge. He walked into the gym and declared, "I would like to challenge Misty to a match so that I can get another badge."  
  
A young woman at the other end of the gym stood up. "Your challenge is accepted. A two-on-two battle. Misty calls Staryu!" The star shape Pokémon leapt into the water, waiting for its adversary.  
  
"Well I'll use Zubat!" shouted Michael. "Bite it!"  
  
"Staryu, use Swift."  
  
Staryu shot stars at Zubat and they hit head on. Zubat bit Staryu on one of its five arms. Staryu shook Zubat off and shot more stars. Zubat collapsed by the side of the pool.  
  
"Zubat! Are you all right? Well good job anyway. Go Mareep! Use Thundershock!"  
  
"Staryu, Tackle attack!"  
  
Mareep jumped into the air. "Marrr!" it shouted as it shot large bolts of electricity at Staryu. Staryu fell to the ground, toasted.  
  
"Go Starmie! Use Bubblebeam!"  
  
The stream of bubbles connected with Mareep and shot it back across the stadium. It fell unconscious. Michael left the Gym, defeated.  
  
After having his Pokémon healed, Michael headed back up Nugget Bridge to find the Team Rocket meeting. It wasn't too hard to find, due to the abundance of black-clad people all heading in the same general direction. Michael changed from a white shirt to a black shirt in order to blend in better. He walked toward a large building with a large red 'R' on the top. There was a line of people in front of the building, and as Michael neared the front of the line, he saw that people were being let in if they had a card like the one he was given in Mt. Moon.  
  
"Name?" asked the man that was letting in people.  
  
"Michael Maryweather," Michael replied.  
  
"Reason for coming?"  
  
"I was given this card in Mt. Moon."  
  
"Will you show me that card?" Michael showed him the card. "Step in, please."  
  
Michael walked into the building, and followed the crowds to a large auditorium, and then took a seat. He waited a while, and then a lavender haired man and a red haired woman stepped up to the podium. The man spoke first. "Good morning, I'll skip the intro, and get on with this. Last year, Team Rocket was apparently shut down, while in reality, it was putting more money into the research of Pokémon genetics. In the Giovanni I era, Team Rocket was able to create Mewtwo, a powerful Psychic type. That ended in disaster. When Jessica and I came into power, it was decided that the reason was due to insufficient funding. For the past year, our scientists have been tinkering with Pokémon DNA. Now that Giovanni's son, Giovanni II is in power, we will unleash our wrath!"  
  
The woman spoke this time. "The following are successful new Rocket-engineered Pokémon." She took a Pokéball and opened it. From it sprang a long, sleek snake. "This is a Repiv, the new evolved form of Arbok." She opened another Pokéball. This time, it was three jet-black balls that resembled a Weezing with a biohazard symbol on one of its heads. "This is Hakking, the evolved form of Weezing." A third Pokéball was opened. Inside this was what at first appeared to be an Eevee with armor. "This is Cybeon, it is an evolution of Eevee from cybernetic implants." Another Pokéball was opened; this contained a large, fierce, and otherwise scary Pokémon that resembled a dinosaur. It had long claws, and was sandy-brown with black stripes. "This is the one that we are most proud of. It is Rapture, and this is the next Mewtwo, except without the rebellion."  
  
The seminar continued in this manner for about another hour. While he was leaving, the man from the meeting confronted Michael. "So you are Michael Maryweather. One of the field agents told me about your little acquisition. We don't expect you to just hand it over to us, so I would like to make a proposition for you." Michael looked at him intensely. "How would you like a job with us, Team Rocket, the future leaders of the Pokémon world?"  
  
  
Reply, please, I can't improve if I don't know what   



End file.
